harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon DS: Cute
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Harvest Moon DS: Cute (牧場物語コロボックルステーション for ガール, Bokujō Monogatari: Korobokkuru Sutēshon for Gāru, lit. Ranch Story: Colobocle Station for Girl) is the third Harvest Moon game for Nintendo DS system. It is the fourth game that focuses on the female perspective or view. The gameplay is the same as Harvest Moon: DS with minor changes. 'New Features' The game fixed major bugs and glitches present in early version of Harvest Moon: DS and added several new features: * An option to play as Claire (the protagonist of Bokujō Monogatari: Harvest Moon for Girl and Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town) or Pony (the protagonist of Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life) * New marriage candidates, Skye and Mason * Different colored outfits to wear * Change your farm house carpet and wallpaper * An option to have a female "best friend" instead of a husband (although this was removed from the North America and European version) * New events * Have a son or daughter * Marriage candidates change the color of clothes every day 'Story' The game starts out with the Harvest Goddess and her Harvest Sprites standing over your bed while you are asleep discussing what to do with you. The Harvest Goddess says she promised your mother that she'd make you work. However, she decides that your character is too lazy, and gives up almost immediately. The Harvest King appears, surprising everyone, and is obviously not pleased with the Harvest Goddess's decision. They both insult each other, with even the Harvest Sprites joining in, until the Harvest King becomes furious and turns the Goddess to stone. The sprites are angry, and insult the King even more, to which he responds by banishing them. He leaves just as the character wakes up. The Witch Princess appears and informs you that it is your job now to get back the 101 Sprites and rescue the Harvest Goddess. 'Gameplay' The game is set in Forget-Me-Not Valley. You start off with all the basic tools, and a necklace, but you are not given any animal barns or house upgrades; you must build them by employing Gotz over the phone. Renovating the farm means you must remove all the weeds from the farmland, crush the rocks littering the ground and use an axe to chop up the tree stumps. You must also till the land and plant crops for profit, and keep animals to sell their produce. You can also grow trees and build basements to plant crops of all seasons in. Mainly, though, your mission is to find the Harvest Sprites and make a successful farm. Player is also able to interact and befriend other characters in the game. These characters are the descendant of the characters in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life ''despite they share the same appearances and names (although they have different names in the Japanese version). Player also has the option to get married by choosing one of the eligible bachelors. 'Player Character Questionnaire' When you start a new game the Harvest Goddess will ask you a series of questions. The answers you choose will determine if you play as Pony or Claire. '''Question 1': Which do you primarily play, GameCube or GameBoy Advance? *GameCube (Pony) *GameBoy Advance (Claire) *Both (Random) Question 2: Do you like blonde hair? *Love it (Claire) *It's okay, I guess (Random) *Not really (Pony) Question 3: How about ponytails? *I guess I like them (Pony) *Pigtails are better (Random) *Not really (Claire) Question 4: Which do you like the best? *Mineral Town character (Claire) *Wonderful Life character (Pony) *I don't really care (Random) 'Marriage' There are twelve total bachelors eligible for marriage. For some of the bachelors, certain things are required in order to meet them so you can eventually marry/befriend them. If you get the love bangle from the Harvest Sprites 'Casino', you can see how much affection points each gift is worth for your future husband. To marry a Mineral Town bachelor a copy of "Friends of Mineral Town" or "More Friends of Mineral Town" must be inserted into your DS as you're playing. They will arrive in Forget-Me-Not Valley once a week. Unlike Harvest Moon DS your game does not end if you marry a Mineral Town bachelor, and all bachelors will move in with you except for Mason. This is patched out of the EU version. In the Japanese version you may opt to have a female "best friend" instead of a husband. The available "best friends" are the same special bachelorettes as Harvest Moon DS. This was patched out of the EU and US versions. Forget-Me-Not Valley Bachelors Carter (HMDS).png|'Carter'|link=Carter (DS) Griffin (HMDS).png|'Griffin'|link=Griffin (DS) Gustafa body.png|'Gustafa'|link=Gustafa (DS) Marlin body.png|'Marlin'|link=Marlin (DS) Rock body.png|'Rock'|link=Rock (DS) Skye body.png|'Skye'|link=Skye (DS) Cliff FoMT.png|'Cliff'|link=Cliff (DS) Gray FoMT.png|'Gray'|link=Gray (DS) Kai FoMT.png|'Kai'|link=Kai (DS) Rick FoMT.png|'Rick'|link=Rick (DS) Doctor FoMT.png|'Trent'|link=Trent (DS) *Carter *Griffin *Gustafa *Marlin *Rock *Skye Mineral Town Bachelors *Cliff *Gray *Kai *Mason *Rick *Trent 'Rival Marriage' Rival marriage between a potential marriage candidate and a person of the opposite sex exists in both DS and Cute. There are only rival pairings between the candidates of Forget-Me-Not Valley. Special candidates and Mineral Town candidates do not have rivals. Rival Couples *Carter and Flora *Griffin and Muffy *Marlin and Celia *Gustafa and Nami *Rock and Lumina 'See Also' *Harvest Moon DS Characters *All Shops and Locations *Cooking Recipes *Crop List *Animal List *Fishing *Building Materials *The Sprite Station Category: Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category: Nintendo DS Category:Games